fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Cool Negora
Cool Negora is a really coooolllll Kaiju from Universe 1602 and the son of Daddy Derickstoryah. Cool Negora loooovvveesss the kids. (perhaps a bit too much). Appearance Cool Negora resembles the monster Negora, except orange and with Cool Cat's face. History Cool Negora was the son of Daddy Derickstroyah and a female Negora. It is unknown what his childhood was like, but given his odd behaviors, almost frighteningly cheerful attitude, and the fact that he refers to his father as "Daddy Derick" it was probably very traumatic. As an adultish or something, Cool Negora decided to start a career as a children's character, with his dad helping him. Cool Negora's film, "Cool Negora Saves The Kids" bombed badly and was torn apart by online reviewers, especially IHEzilla. While Derickstroyah began angry and lashed out as his critics, Cool Negora had a relatively tamer view on the situation. He saw IHEzilla and the other reviewers that mocked his film as "bullies" and set out to stop them. This meant attacking IHEzilla and trying to murder him. Cool Negora almost succeeded, nearly driving IHEzilla insane and using the Youtuber's copyright issues inflicted by Derickstroyah, but eventually IHEzilla, with help from his fans and other reviewers, managed to overcome both Derickstroyah and Cool Negora, defeating them both. Cool Negora was banished to the depths of the internet, where he managed to sustain himself by becoming a meme. It is unknown when he will strike again to "Save the Kids". Recently, Cool Negora made a surprise resurgence, as announced on his personal Twitter account: Aiming to create a film tackling the subject of School Shootings, in light of a recent shooting in Florida. Cool Negora failed completely to realize the sensitivity of this subject, or that he and his father lack the maturity or understanding to do such a subject justice. At best, Cool Negora's new film will be completely forgotten nanoseconds after it's release. At worst, it will be highly offensive. Unfortunately, we can only wait and see...what Cool Negora has in store. Abilities * Cool Ray. A beam of coolness that causes anyone it hits to start acting like Cool Cat. * Size Changing. Cool Negora can change between human and kaiju size at will. * Mind control. Cool Negora can instil a form of weak mind control in human children. He was briefly able to use this ability on IHEzilla after nearly driving him insane. * Morality Pulse. Cool Negora can emit a pulse of energy that causes everyone around him to perceive him as being a good guy and cause cool cat to gain a moral advantage over whoever he is fighting. This was used to brainwash various people into being actors in his movie. * Anything Negora can do I guess. Trivia * This Kaiju is obviously a parody of Cool Cat. * Most of the history is a parody of I Hate Everything's copyright ordeal with Derrick Savage. * The part about the School Shooting movie is real. "Daddy Derick" is actually making a Cool Cat film centered around School Shootings. What has this world come to.... Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Mammals Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 1602 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju